Meat Street Massacre
'Meat Street Massacre '''is an upcoming horror film which features a unique homosexual theme. Plot In 1984, four young gay males live together in a house on "Meat Street." This group consists of Tom, Darrell, Dan and Jay. One night, after getting drunk, they decide to retire to bed. Tom and Jay go into Jay's bedroom, while Darrell and Dan go into Darrell's room. Both couples quickly get down to having sex. However, in their rush to do so, they accidentally leave the backdoor open. An unseen prowler enters through it and steals a knife from the kitchen. Once Tom and Jay are done having sex, Jay goes into the bathroom to pee. Dan, meanwhile, becomes bored, finding sex with Darrell unexciting, and decides to go to Jay's room and sleep with Tom. As he makes his way between the two rooms, the prowler slits his throat. Next, the prowler waits for Jay to come out of the bathroom before plunging the knife through his head. Darrell decides he may as well join the others and heads into Jay's room, where he is puzzled to find Tom alone. They come to the conclusion that Jay and Dan have gone to have sex, so Tom invites Darrell into his bed. Tom is distracted by Darrell sliding beneath the covers and doesn't notice the prowler quietly creeping into the room and hiding in the closet. From here, the prowler watches silently as the two men make love. Once they are done, Tom announces that he must pee and leaves to go the bathroom. While he is gone, Darrell begins to nod off, allowing the prowler to slip out of the closet and make their way over the bed. Here, the prowler begins to gently masturbate Darrell, who thinks it is Tom and doesn't look. After bringing Darrell to yet another orgasm, the prowler stabs him. Finally, the prowler waits for Tom to return and hides behind the door. Tom enters and is horrified by the sight of Darrell's corpse. Suddenly, the prowler jumps out and kills him. In the present day, the story of the Meat Street Murders is being told by Cam, another gay man, to his gay friends; Lewis, Benny, Glen and Jason. The group have come to Meat Street to try and stay in the house where the murders took place for one whole night, unphased by stories of other mysterious happenings in the house. As night falls, the group repeat the process which occurred many years before and start drinking. A result of the alcohol, Cam becomes aroused and decides to entertain his friends by stipping for them. He is then taken to bed by Benny, who hopes to get lucky. As the other three remain downstairs, Glen begins to tell them about yet another legend which surrounds the house. In 1990, two men stayed at the house. They, like Glen and his friends, did not believe in the stories, and had sex that night, only to vanish, and were never heard from again. Lewis and Jason laugh the story off before the trio decide to engage in a threesome. Upstairs, Benny gets his wish as Cam seduces him and they have energetic sex. Outside, an unseen person watches Glen, Lewis and Jason having group sex downstairs through the window. They then find the front door unlocked and slip inside unnoticed. Bypassing the downstairs gangbang, the prowler climbs the stairs and enters the bedroom where Cam and Benny are having sex. The couple fail to notice them until it is too late; the prowler kills them with an axe. With Glen and Lewis making love, Jason feels left out and decides to simply go to bed. As he enters his room, the prowler steps out of the shadows and decapitates him. Back downstairs, just as both Lewis and Glen are about to orgasm, the prowler throws the axe into Lewis' back. Glen gets up and tries to make a run for it, but trips and is sent sprawling across the floor. Glen rolls over and begs for mercy as the prowler swings the axe down. The final shot shows the house itself, while the prowler is heard breathing. Production The film began as a concept for a gay pornographic film called '''Meat Street '''but the direction ultimately changed to add a horror aspect in hopes of appealing to a wider audience. At this time, it is unknown whether or not the proposed sequel, ''Meat Street 2: Die Hard, has been cancelled. Category:Films